


Fucking his sword, the maiden’s gratitude

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Pokephilia, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Hilda was saved by Keldeo, she wants too thank him, with her body.
Relationships: Hilda/Keldeo
Kudos: 9





	Fucking his sword, the maiden’s gratitude

Hilda was knocked flying by a wild Sawk, her pokeballs scattered too the ground before Sawk could strike her, a sword of Justice appeared, the youngest member Keldeo “One word Sawk, run and leave this girl alone or face my sword” Sawk ignored him and went in for an attack, Keldeo dodged and used his secret sword technique too drive the Pokemon off, Hilda still on the ground saw that the young foal was quite pack, his bulging cock dangling from behind his tail, Hilda got a wicked idea.

Keldeo spoke too Hilda using his telepathy “You okay fair maiden?” Hilda nodded, as Keldeo smiled “very well I shall be off then”  
“Wait Keldeo”  
“Hmm? Yes fair lady?” Hilda stripped naked   
“Let me thank you, my body is yours too do with as you wish”  
Keldeo blushed at the offer, but he remembers Cobalion always telling him if a fair maiden offers him something, it is rude too decline “Very well my fair lady” Keldeo laid on the floor with his cock in the air “Do what you wish”

Bending down Hilda set too work on sucking his cock, massaging the mythical pokemon’s cock making Keldeo gasp “You like Keldeo?”  
“Y-yes my lady, you are very good” Hilda giggled and went back too sucking and slurping on Keldeo’s cock, her hand massaging Keldeo’s balls as she sucked the tip off his cock, soon she was deepthroating his cock, Keldeo sighing as she soon brought the pokemon too an explosive orgasm, his cum dribbling out off her mouth, swallowing his load, Hilda laid on the ground fingering her pussy as she beckoned Keldeo over “fuck me”

Hovering over Hilda, Keldeo kissed her nipples, as he shoved his cock inside her pussy, Hilda gasping as his cock reached places she hadn’t been touched before, N was tiny compared too her partner, Hilda pulled Keldeo into a kiss, french kissing him, as the legend proceeded too fuck her pussy, stretching it as Hilda’s pussy struggled too keep all of the legends cock inside, soon Keldeo was grunting as he brought himself too orgasm, leaving a creampie leaking from Hilda’s pussy, Hilda got on all fours and wiggled her cum dripping pussy in Keldeo’s direction “Buck me”

Keldeo gently got on her back and slowly but surely guided his cock into her pussy, fucking the girl doggy style, Hilda grunting and mumbling Keldeo’s name as the mythic pokemon fucked her good and proper, Keldeo having orgasm after orgasm, Hilda’s pussy leaking cum as the pokemon knotted her up, Hilda gasping as Keldeo brought her too another explosive orgasm, with a slick pop, he pulled his cock out quickly ran too her face and sprayed her with his cum, her brown hair smoothered in his bluey-white gloppy cum…

Keldeo panted as his final orgasm had taken its toll on his body the young sword of justice was exhausted, Hilda hugged Keldeo pulling him close too her beaming from the orgasms he gave her “If you want more fucking let me know” Hilda kissed him “I’ll make it worth you while”  
“I hope so my fair lady”

END

seen no Keldeo/Hilda fanfics tut tut you guy's disappoint me.


End file.
